


I like it, I love it, cowboy [English Version]

by hieroglyphics



Category: True Detective
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: “What am I doing?"Marty grins,"In your dreams?”





	I like it, I love it, cowboy [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I like it, I love it, cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636800) by [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics). 
  * Inspired by [What We've Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353625) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



> It's a tentative translation of my fic"I like it, I love it, cowboy",forgive my English~Every fandom needs a sillyfic and here is mine~something like a silly pwp ficlet inspired by the rodeo chapter of "What We've Got"

(the day of the rodeo circuit )

Marty whistles complacently while gazing himself in the mirror in plaid shirt and jeans,a cowboy hat and leather boots.Rust looks up from the laptop, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s funny,100 years’ve passed since the pioneer period and people are still keen to the games at the risk of breaking their necks,only to retrieve their lost virility from some wretched cattle.”

“Great comment by an Arctic whaler,chief."Marty snorts,not annoyed at all."What do you think?”

“Perfect for a prom,John Wayne."Rust says,"I suggest you keep your wallet close before get drunk.”

(That night)

“How long have you been thinking of this?"Marty asks.

"You mean fucking you?"Rust almost laughs,"Maybe since you sucking the soup in a hospital’s gown.”

“Hell,"Marty is tickled by him,"so you played Socrates in my favorite couch for months while thinking of my ass?”

“Not bad of your ass,as a retiree.”

“fuck off,"—— as if you’re the expert,Marty thinks,"Seriously,since when do you realize we’re…more than partners?”

“Don’t know,"Rust replies after a while,"Sometime after leaving Louisiana,perhaps.”

“Did you ever think of me…in Alaska?"Marty’s quiet for a moment,then asks.

"Not often,"Rust says,with some hesitation."Dreamed of you sometimes.”

“What am I doing?"Marty grins,"In your dreams?”

“You really wanna know?"Rust squints at him,"You’re riding a mechanical bull—— naked,with a hat and a pair of boots.”

“…You motherfucker,"Marty feels himself blush to the neck.

(some days later)

It’s night,time for sleep.Rust is lolling in bed,reading a book in the light of wall lamp.Sounds of water from the bathroom stop.Rust arranges the blankets and waits.Usually Marty will walk out in some minutes,dry his hair with a towel and slip into the blanket beside him.But now the bathroom is quiet and Marty hasn’t turned up yet.he hears Marty stops at the door,as if he’s hesitating.

Rust raises his eyes and finds Marty standing by the door, with a hand on the doorframe.Light from the corridor silhouettes his figure.He’s wearing the old cowboy hat and a pair of leather boots,a bath towel on the waist——nothing else.

Rust gives a low whistle.He can’t utter a word.

Marty casts a glance at him and looks down immediately.He can hardly take a step as if blocked by an invisible wall.

Marty’s heart beats wildly.He fixes his eyes on the carpet and hears Rust’s footsteps approaching from their bed,steadily as usual.He can feel Rust’s heavy sights fall on his skin.

Rust gently pushes him against the wall.His fingers run across Marty’s jaw, cupping his face in hands.Marty looks into Rust’s eyes.He can read the desire burning under the half-closed lashes.He’s been penetrated by the glowing eyes. The entire being of him, body and soul,are unfolding before the man,without reservation.

"How about this?"Marty asks,a little breathlessly.

"I like it,cowboy.”

Rust separates Marty’s lips with his thumb and covers them with his own.His tongue teases Marty’s tongue and palate leisurely like savouring something delicious.Marty’s brain goes blank.He can’t do anything, except for chasing the other man’s lips devouringly.

Then Rust breaks off the kiss, but doesn’t stop his motions.He wedges his knee between Marty’s legs,lingering on his favorite parts of the man’s body,the jaw,neck and collarbones, waist,hips and thighs,groping for every familiar inch by his hands and lips. 

Marty feels enveloped by Rust’s fiery breaths.He forgets his burning face and cold wall and everything,all he wants is the man beside him.He responds him with the whole body,fervently and blindly. 

His hat and towel fall on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Tim McGraw's "“I Like It, I Love It”.


End file.
